


Lions and Love

by ftmercury



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: I'm Bad At Titles, Love Confessions, M/M, S8 fix-it, crying lance makes me cry ok, mentions of Allura being alive, this is super cute and positive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 15:35:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17164625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ftmercury/pseuds/ftmercury
Summary: From a prompt on Twitter: "Just sayin', Shiro's connection to the lions was severed, so the only way he would have been able to know they were about to yeet into the void was if he had been staying the night with a certain someone who did"Bonus: putting on the other's pants on accident.





	Lions and Love

**Author's Note:**

> Thoroughly inspired by this tweet:  
> https://twitter.com/tagteamme/status/1075220119398289408

“Shiro, Shiro! Wake up!”  
A sharp whisper, a nudge in his side. Shiro’s eyes snap open, sticky with sleep.  
“Shiro, get up! The lions are outside. They’re calling for us!”  
Shiro sits up in their shared bed, scrubs at the sleep in his eyes, and squints at Keith and his sleep-mussed hair next to him in the darkness.  
“Alright, I’m up, I’m up.” he stretches and yawns.

He starts to unravels himself from their warm sheets and Keith’s already hopped off their shared bed, searching the room for their clothes -- it’s hard to see, but Keith thinks he finds what he’s looking for. Without looking, Keith throws a pair of pants over his shoulder in the other’s direction as Shiro’s putting his feet on the carpeted floor. The pants land on the bed next to him with a soft whump. Shiro grabs them in his rough, sleep-clumsy hands.

“Hurry, put those on! The lions are waiting!”  
Keith’s frantic and Shiro hears a roar from outside, sees a spotlight searching over the blankets through their window next to him. When Shiro glances over his shoulder and out at the source, he can see the lions -- hovering in the air, waiting for something. They’re looking for their paladins.

There’s not much time for words. Shiro stands up and hurriedly pulls the pants on one leg at a time, hopping towards the door.

“Shiro, wait! You can’t go out there without a shirt! Lance, Pidge, and Hunk are going to be there too!” Keith hisses, he had quickly thrown some PJ pants on his lower half and was pulling on a shirt over his head.

 

Shiro glances down at his chest and grumbles. “Ahh, fuck.” He’s not used to this; to waking up in a snap, like he was able to in the middle of war when they had to be ready to defend themselves at any time. His reflexes are out-of-shape. Peace has made him rusty.

The searching light from the lions returns and grabs Shiro’s attention out of his thoughts; it travels over a black tank top hanging off the foot of the bed. It’ll work. He jogs back and grabs it, and begins to pull it over his head. Keith’s already out in the hallway, holding the door half-open and staring in at Shiro expectantly, eyes wide and dusky with a mix of grogginess and excitement.

Shiro meets those eyes with a small wink and a smirk as he finishes pulling his tank top down his chest. “Alright Keith, let’s go see what they want”

Shiro follows Keith through the door, hurrying down the hallway that connects all of the paladin’s quarters. Shiro and Keith meet the other paladins, all running down the hallway in bare feet that smack upon the floor. They’re nervous, and they share a look, but don’t exchange words; they’re all anxious to be outside and with their lions. Keith reaches the door to the outside first, holds it open for everyone, and follows them outside --

Shiro sees, but can’t feel Black; he hasn’t been able to feel it for a long time, not since their connection was severed, but he can feel tension in his fellow paladins. All but Shiro can feel the lions. Something is different. Something’s changed.

The paladins line up under the lions in the sky, looking up expectantly. As they look on, their lions roar one last time -- sending a message to the four who can listen -- before lighting up and flying to the sky in a rush of wind and light trails that whips their hair and clothes around them.

The five paladins stay, watching the lights slowly disappear into the sky. They stand in shock for a moment before turning to look at each other. Lance’s marks are glowing, and he’s crying, with a small smile on his face. He’s the first to speak and everyone listens. He’s more than earned that respect.

“Blue... They told me our job is done. The universe is safe, but that they had one thing left to do. That they would be back, but… that it might be awhile.” He’s scared to say the rest even though the other three know. They know that the lions relayed their next journey; they had to go find what happened to Allura. He doesn’t know what that means. She’d sacrificed herself and he thought that was the end. He’ll have to trust in the Lions and their last mission to find their fallen friend. His lover.

With everything that’s happened over their journey, they’ll always be friends. A team. Keith gives Lance a small smile and rushes to embrace him, and everyone follows into a warm group hug. When they part, Lance gives them all a soggy sniff and a wibbly “thank you” in return.

They all step back and take it in under the cloudy night sky; the lions have gone onto their next journey, and weren’t sure when they would be back. The next stage of their life starts now.

It’s still too early in the morning to stay outside and it’s nippy, so they make small chat about their plans and head back inside and ultimately to their quarters.

Once inside the hallways, with some light and no need to rush, Pidge pauses with her arm across her chest and a closed fist to her mouth. She’s thinking and giving Keith and Shiro and appraising once-over. The others notice and stop in confusion; Hunk cocks his eyebrow, takes a moment, and points something out to Keith and Shiro.

“Hey uh, I don’t want to make it weird, but aren’t you two wearing the wrong pants?”  
Lance snickers in the background.

Shiro and Keith look at each other and then look down at themselves; somehow, in the darkness and with the rush, they had put on the others’ pants. Keith’s PJs were too short on Shiro and admittedly, it did look pretty silly.

“Uh” Shiro replies dumbly. “It’s not my fault, it was dark and Keith threw them to me?”

Keith flushes a bright pink and he makes a strangled squawking noise. Lance’s snickers have evolved into full-blown giggles and he’s clutching his stomach

 

“Alright, laugh it up, wise ass” Keith quips to Lance. Most everyone had an idea about Shiro and Keith, but this was all the confirmation they needed. When Pidge unravels her arms and starts making kissing noises at the two, Lance loses it and falls over; Hunk just looks on in confusion at Pidge. Shiro and Keith share a look; “Alright guys, we get it. It’s pretty funny but we want to go back to bed! And enough with the kissing noises!”

Lance stands up, wiping tears from his face and smiles. “You’ve got to admit, that’s pretty hilarious. I wouldn’t expect our oh-so-put-together leader to mess up something like that!”

Keith’s blush lessens, but he still glowers. He knows it’s all in all good fun.

Lance looks over at Pidge, who’s trying to hold in laughter. She succeeds. “Alright, alright, back to bed. I’ll catch you all in the morning!” She hides a huge grin behind a hand and turns around to walk back to her room, the slap-slap noises of her footfalls growing quieter as she gets further away.

With that, everyone else says goodnight and parts ways. Once Keith and Shiro get back to Shiro’s door, they hear Hunk yell “OH WAIT! I GET IT! THAT’S WHAT’S UP WITH THE PANTS!”

Shiro and Keith look at each other and break down into laughter; It’s a good, strong laugh, one full of happiness. There's a good future in store for all of them.

“Hey, Keith?”  
“Yeah?”  
“You know I love you, right?”  
Shiro hadn’t said it back yet until just now. Keith gasps and stands stock-still in surprise and looks up at Shiro with wide eyes; Shiro just looks down at him with a soft look on his face, bends down to kiss the tip of Keith’s nose, and turns around to enter his room with Keith following behind. Keith makes sure to grab his hand tight, follow him through the door, and close it tightly behind them.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone!! This is my first time publishing something in years, I hope you like it!! Please yell at me on Twitter! I'm @ftmercury0 on there :)
> 
> Turns out writing is a lot of fun, I think I'm going to do more of it. Let me know what you think! Concrit is welcome!
> 
>  
> 
> Merry Christmas (or yule, or holidays if you don't celebrate!!)


End file.
